To early to have a life
by South-Yorkshire-Chan
Summary: What happens if Yondaime never dies and Sakura becomes his assitant insted of Tsunades will he fall in love with the girl that he was actually there to see her birth'WARNING might be some grammer problems on hitus people I lost intrest kind of sorry


Claire: Hello again IT'S ME I have come bearing a new crack couple

Sakura: Don't you always let me ask you this how many more people are you going to pair me up with

Claire: Well enough until I find you the perfect boy the fans just don't understand you like I do like you said you're not a whore and you could not help not liking Naruto in the beginning you thought he was that way just like the rest of the village but then you accepted him for who he is and the Sasuke thing well um he was power hungry

Sakura: Awe you're a good friend just like a lot of people who put me in their stories

Naruto: HEY Sakura do you know the plot of the new story

Sakura: Nope I am just as clueless as you are

Ino: YEP at least you're right about one thing you are clueless

Claire: HEY WHO INVITED YOU

Ino: That body guard out there

Claire: FINE TENTEN HELP

Tenten: Hey Claire what do you need

Claire: I need help squashing that bug

Tenten: Kay COME HERE INO

Ino: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shino: Somebody say bug I lost my Kikai-chu

Claire: Nope sorry Shino

Shino: DAMNIT

Arashi: Hello all

Naruto: BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD

Arashi: YOU IDIOT I walked right past you that one time and you didn't even notice

Sakura: Yeah he kind of did Naruto

Kakashi: Hello Arashi how are you

Naruto: NOBODYS SEEING THE POINT HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD GET RID OF HIM

Claire: SHUT UP WILL YOU GAWD and getting rid of him would be a colossal waste of the anime budget

Kakashi: She has a point there

Claire: JUST DO THE FRIKIN DISCLAIMER

Obito: Someone's PMS-ing

Claire: When did you OH NEVER MIND

Obito: The author dose not own the Naruto character's series or this hot body

There was a distant walking noise at the Hokage tower the Yondaime was waiting for someone to come in and start bugging him about a new mission he was tired of the same old stuff ever since the kyuubi attacked and he sealed it inside his own son he was board more complaints and more comments about how this town could be better and the village elders nagging him about finding a new bride

"Arashi you're son did it again he painted over the hokages on the mountain" Said Iruka

"Really again he is eight teen for goodness sakes send him in" Arashi wondered if it was because some fight that he got in with Sasuke or possibly because of Konohamaru fallowing him around calling him boss constantly now I doubt Sakura could get on anyone's nerves she sure has changed a lot ever since Sasuke left and came back I guess she outgrew immature boys who are just playing with her mind she didn't want it to be that way thank goodness to he was starting to worry because Sakura has become a very special friend and apprentice of him and his top and or favorite she always told him that life comes at you fast so live every day like it's your last one or you might regret what might happen if you cherish something that you might lose then you'll regret it that's why she always regretted liking Sasuke because she always knew that he would just up and leave one day and he did she wasn't stupid but she was right about that cherish everything you have thing just then Naruto walked in with a guilty face painted over his normal happy exterior Arashi sighed

"What's you're reason this time Naruto and this better be good cause I'm losing my patients with having you come in every day" Arashi said with a very cross face

"Well I can explain" Said Naruto hoping he'll forgive him he is his father after all

"Please do" Arashi was now getting impatient like father like son

"Well …" Naruto was trying to come up with a good enough excuse that would bypass his father in the smart area but he was having a little trouble in that area he is Naruto after all and his father always said he needed help in that area and to take that as a compliment

"Well" Arashi was about done he was so tired from all this work he just wanted to go home and relax just then a girl busted through the door and Naruto was about to thank her who ever she was

"Sorry I'm late Arashi I didn't mean to sleep in … oh I see you're busy sorry for disturbing you hey Naruto I'll just be in the break room if you need me" Sakura anticipated but she knew Naruto all to well that he wasn't in there for a good deed that he did Obito was just the same she started laughing as she walked out the door to Arashi's office he stared at her like she was a sour lemon in his mouth making his lips pucker up in a tiny pout as Naruto was watching this whole thing wondering if he was still the center of attention most likely not since this happened rarely for it was a miracle on his account he clucked his tongue and turned back to Naruto

"Wow dad don't tell me that you like Sakura" Naruto said with a devious smirk plastered on his face wondering if she was really that great but he had Hinata

"Of course not why would you think that you're just trying to get out of punishment"

Arashi was looking strait at him at the slightest daze in his eyes as if he just saw an angel

"I don't know it just seems like well I just have this feeling you could call it that" Arashi stared he was desperately trying to get out of a bad punishment

"Naruto you're grounded for exactly one month no girlfriend and no leaving you're room unless on a mission or doing a chore do you hear me loud and clear" Arashi was not one to let disrespectfulness to anybody be just passed by without the slightest punishment though there was bigger issues he had to deal with

"YES SIR" Naruto Saluted and left marching right outside Arashi sweat dropped wondering if he actually heard anything he just said just then someone just knocked on the door and it cracked open

"Hey I just saw Naruto walk out the door and I thought that you might have a headache so I brought you an icepack" Said Sakura as she handed it over to him

"You know me to well Sakura thank you for everything" He looked up at her from his chair and she sighed shaking her head

"It's worth every minute of my time where would you be without me" Sakura said smirking Arashi was nearly laughing he was glad that he had such a great friend to look up to on her 'superiority' now that sounded weird because she was quite a few years behind him she just thought that youth was the essences of starting beauty thankfully not like Gai or Lee and there both happy to say that

"So what do you have planed for the rest of this evening and please don't tell me more paper work you know Tsunade works you to hard" Arashi said shaking his head in a goofy manner he was about to assign missions to the ninjas of Konoha

"Well I can't say that I don't have paper work cause that would be lying" Sakura just felt that she outsmarted him again she smirked and he just looked dumbfounded at her

"Oh ok well I'll talk to you after you're job is done and once mine is as well"

"Alright" Sakura said walking out the door he just sighed again

----

"Finally can I go home Tsunade" Sakura was exhausted and Tsunade just sighed

"I guess there's nothing else to do so I don't need to give you overtime you already work forty eight hours a week so goodnight Sakura see you Monday" Tsunade said also packing up to leave for the night Shizune would take care of the rest

"Good night and see you on Monday also have a good night" Sakura turned off the lights to her office and left outside as she walked she saw a figure by the hospital gates soon recognized as Arashi she smiled and waved to him he copied this gesture and started to walk along with her and she just stared straight ahead then soon realized he was fallowing her so she stopped and turned around giving him a confused look

"Why are you fallowing me" Sakura tried to not seem to sound like she had a stalker

"Well I did say I would see you after you finished with work so I thought I should walk you home it's not safe for a girl as pretty as you to walk home alone at night time" Sakura was now blushing at his compliment and took hold of his hand then it was his turn to blush he stared wide eyed at the girl

"Thanks for worrying you're a great man Arashi" Sakura said smiling with a slight blush

"Yeah sure anytime Sakura" He scratched the back of his head looking as humble as ever his cheeks were turning red and Sakura just smiled as they walked a little further hand in hand until they came to a stop Arashi wondered and just stared at the house he had never been there before well he was sure that he passed it a few times just never took any mind to it that's when she took his other hand and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Thank you for walking me home I'll see you Monday" Sakura was also a little pink

"Um yeah sure Monday" Arashi said stupidly with a funny grin on his well meaning face

"Ok" That's when she headed for her door and was stopped by a hand grabbing onto hers

"Hey Sakura are you busy Saturday because I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner and stuff you know like a .. date maybe" Sakura to say was very surprised that he said something like that trying to rack it out of her brain to find the answer so she said the first thing that she could think of

"Yes I would like that a lot see you Saturday" She squeaked out then slammed her door shut and he just stared dumbfounded at the door shrugged and left on the other side of the door was Sakura leaning against the door blushing had she said yes Saturday was two days away two days to get ready she sat down on her couch wondering why her and she turned on the television letting her mind wonder then a knock cut her off


End file.
